The Cat's Prey
by DracoDew17
Summary: Hermione is getting ready to write an essay, but Draco can't be found anywhere for note comparison. And then comes along a white cat...


A/N:  Another small tidbit of Draco/Hermione goodness.  This was just bursting to come out of my head for some reason so I finally sat down to write it.  I hope you enjoy.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  This is the last time I'm gonna tell you.

**The Cat's Prey**

Hermione Granger was making her way back to her dorm after attending her last class of the day, Charms.  The halls of Hogwarts were bustling with people as she tried to shuffle through her Transfiguration notes that she took earlier in the day.  The noise died away as she turned the corner and started towards the Head dorms.

After all that previous hard work, Hermione finally accomplished her dream of becoming Head Girl.  At first, it seemed her experience would be spoiled by her partnering Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, but he seemed unconcerned with her this year.  So far, he had been nice to her this, if that was even possible for a Malfoy.  They were on speaking terms, and had even borrowed each other's notes.  Of course, it was only October; plenty of time left for this unspoken truce to fall through.

As these thoughts flitted through her mind, Hermione hurried to the comfort of her dorm room.  The weekend lay ahead of her and she planned to stay in to write the forty-inch parchment on "Human Transfiguration: What Can Go Wrong" that Professor McGonagall had asked for.  To do that, she needed to have Malfoy's notes to compare hers to.

She had finally reached the portrait that concealed the entrance of the Head dorms.  Before she could say the password, she suddenly saw a flash of platinum out of the corner of her eye.  She turned expecting to be met by the sardonic grin of a Slytherin.  She nearly fell over when instead of the Head Boy, she found a white cat looking up at her with an inquisitive expression that had it possessed eyebrows, one would be cocked in her direction.

The cat was truly beautiful.  Silvery white fur covered the animal from head to tail and it moved with what could only be called lithe.  A peach nose was decorated with nearly translucent whiskers, and piercing olive eyes stared back at her.

"Aren't you a pretty little girl?" Hermione was close to squealing in excitement.  She loved cats.

The cat, which had been walking towards her, suddenly changed direction and turned its tail up at her in disgust.

Hermione walked over towards it before it could leave the corridor and scratched it behind the ears.  "Oh, so it's a boy, then?"  In response, the cat nuzzled against her hand.  "Well, I wonder who you belong to."

She checked the cat over, but no collar or identification could be found.  She looked back down at the cat.  "I guess you'll have to stay with me until I find your owner.  I'll post a note in the Great Hall tomorrow.  Right now, I have a Transfiguration report to write."

She gathered him up in her arms and entered the portrait hole.  The common room was silent and everything was how they had left it this morning.  She turned to the cat in her arms.

"Malfoy must not have made it back from classes yet.  I hope he gets back soon though; I really need his notes for comparison."  She let her eyes drift to his door before letting out a sigh.  "I guess I'll have to work on my other assignments until he gets back."

She crossed the common room to her own door and went in after saying the password.  She put down her bag after dropping the cat on her bed.  Crookshanks took one look at the new presence and left out the door.  Hermione just shook her head.  Grabbing her Potions book and her Arithmancy book, she settled down on the bed to study while the cat watched her with its tail darting back and forth.

Several hours later and no Malfoy, Hermione put her books away deciding that she would have to write her Transfiguration essay tomorrow.  She was sleepy and it looked like Malfoy wasn't coming any time soon.  She turned back to the cat that was still watching her with unwavering interest.

"You're a strange creature.  I wish I could keep you, but I'm sure somebody misses you.  I'll have to remember that post in the morning.  I'm going to bed."

She stood from her spot and went to her wardrobe to change.  The older girls at Hogwarts opted for pantyhose over the knee-high socks that were so commonplace in their youth.  Hermione was no different.

She pulled the gray jumper over her head and unbuttoned the white oxford to reveal a black lace bra underneath.  Letting her skirt fall to the floor, a matching black lace bikini was apparent and a black garter belt was holding up her thigh-high stockings.

She undid the garters and rolled her stockings off her legs.  She then took off the belt and put all of it inside a small drawer in her dresser.  A black nightgown was hanging in the wardrobe.  She grabbed it and slipped it on over her undergarments before climbing back into bed.

The cat curled up on the other pillow opposite as Hermione reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.  She snuggled down into the covers as she felt the pull of slumber overtake her.  "Good night, cat.  I'll see you in the morning."

The next day, Hermione awoke to the sun streaming in from her window.  She stretched lazily before rising from her bed.  It was time for her morning shower and she started picking out an outfit for the day before she remembered the cat.

She gazed at the bed, but no cat was present on her pillow.  She couldn't see an outline of anything under the bedding.  With a thoughtful frown on her face, she searched about the room, under the bed, and even in the common room, but no cat could be found.

Wondering if she had imagined it, she made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to go through her morning routine.  She emerged back into the common room fully dressed about to head off to the library when she stopped in surprise at who was draped across the couch.

Draco Malfoy was looking extremely pleased with himself as he watched her start in shock at seeing him.  His grin only widened as her expression melted into one of petulance.

"Where were you last night, Malfoy?  I stayed up late waiting for you to come in so I could see your Transfiguration notes.  You're not supposed to stay out all night."

Her admonishing rant was abruptly cut off when she saw him approach her like a predator stalking its quarry.  He sidled up to her and examined her from head to toe while circling around her.  She felt like a bug under a microscope at his close inspection and wanted more than anything to leave, but didn't dare move from the hungry look in his eyes.

Suddenly, he came to a stop behind her.  He reached out and brushed her hair away from her shoulders as he pressed against her.  She let out a gasp when she felt his arms slip around her waist.  He seemed content to stay there like that, but Hermione still wanted answers.  Her voice came out a soft whisper.

"Where were you yesterday, Malfoy?"

He inhaled the scent of her hair and exhaled before answering.  "Let's just say I was getting in touch with my _feline_ side."  When he saw this hadn't registered with her yet, he took a step away and gave her a small swat on the ass before making his way to his door.

He took one last look at her as she continued to gaze at him in confusion.  "Who knew _you_ would be covering up such _naughty_ bits?"  He let out a rich chuckle before closing the door behind him.

Hermione finally processed what he had been saying and she blushed from head to toe.  She expected to feel angry, but she was embarrassed more than anything.  _That's it.  That's the absolute last time I bring strange animals into my room._

A/N:  I hope you enjoyed it!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!


End file.
